


Hearts and Horns Take 2

by SpeedofBrian



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Coraline AU, Demon Dan - Freeform, M/M, fic of a fic, hearts and horns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedofBrian/pseuds/SpeedofBrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative take on the fic Hearts and Horns by Faembrosia, deviating from her story after chapter 9. I love this fic but it has kind of gone differently than I thought it would and Faembrosia has admitted on tumblr she is not thrilled with how it has gone so I'm attempting to look at it from another POV but you definitely need to read Hearts and Horns to have context for this since it picks up about midway through. Not a slight or critique on Faem at all, I love her work and she is one of my fave GG fan writers but I just love this world and wanted to have my own chance to play with her Demon Dan and the Coraline AU. More tags may be added later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Morning

Arin slowly awoke, the patter of rain trying to keep him in his slumber. He stretched out, his toes cracking, arms over his head as he feel back, landing on something bony. His sleep laden eyes hazily made out the bush of hair and dark brown eyes fixated on him. Arin started for a second before remembering where he was.

“Morning sweetheart,” Dan cooed, his long fingers caressing Arin’s hair. Arin blushed at the pet name but was also embarrassed that he had completely spaced that he had fallen asleep on Dan.

“Hey,” he sleepily replied. “Sorry for stretching all over you.”

Dan just chuckled back “It’s ok Big Cat,” Dan continued to comb through Arin’s hair, with Arin arching into the hypnotic ministrations. “I’ll never complain about feeling more of you.”

“Mmmm hmmmm,” Arin nearly purred, something about Dan’s fingers in his hair so soothing.

“Oh you like that do you,” Dan teased, hunger glinting in the demon’s wicked eyes as he devoured the site of Arin writing in his lap. Dan could not get over how perfect Arin was, and each glance of that perfection only fueled his obsession with him.

“Yeah, don’t stop.”

“Oh I’ll never stop darling, you can be sure of that.” The demon would stop at nothing to make Arin his, but it had to be just right, just perfect. He wanted the artist to be his forever, but simply having Arin would be a hollow prize if he did not return Dan’s affection. With his power keeping Arin trapped in the demon’s world would be nothing but it would be a shame to spoil such a lovely pet by forcing Arin to be here. No, Arin would love him and be his in every way possible, Dan would do everything to make it so.

Arin barely heard Dan through the haze of his contentment, when a loud grumble tore from his stomach, breaking him of the trance.

“Uggh dude I’m starving,” He sat up, Dan’s craving fingers falling to the side much to the demon’s sadness at the loss of contact.

“Well then let’s get you something to eat,” Dan chirped, trying to mask his frustration at losing his grip on Arin, “Good thing about mansions, they always have well stocked fridges.

As the two made their way to the kitchen Arin took in the beauty of the mansion he only briefly admired the night before. After growing up so poor in Florida, and then after high school working at Disney where getting a pizza was a luxury. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to not have to wonder what it would be like to not have to worry about such things. Even though YouTube and his projects were taking off, he knew how viciously competitive the field was, with 100 people ready and waiting to replace you should you slip up.

“So what are you feeling hun? We’ve got anything you could dream of.” Dan almost chuckled to himself at the hidden meaning Arin wouldn’t catch. The younger man could ask for a roasted pig and it would be there when Dan opened the fridge.

“Umm, really anything, I’m not picky.”

“How about some pancakes?”

“Sounds great”

Dan set to work, whipping up the fluffy cakes with ease as Arin sat at the bar, watching him as he worked. There was something just so graceful about the thing man’s movements. The demon grinned to himself every time he caught Arin staring, his insides roiling with glee as he could feel Arin’s heart radiating heat from across the room.

_Yes, watch my darling. Just keep watching, watch me forever._

When the food was ready, Arin ate the pancakes greedily, not realizing just how hungry he was.

“Sooo,” Arin said through bites of pancake. “Do you have anywhere to be today?”

“Nowhere but by your side,” Dan paused a slight look of irritation briefly crossing his face, “As you said last night, you are leaving at the end of the week so I want to have as much time with you as I can.”

“Are you sure? I mean don’t you have work to do?”

“Oh Arin,” Dan cooed “What’s the point of money and power if you don’t spend your time doing what you want?” Dan ran his fingers lightly down Arin’s back. “And trust me, there is nothing more I want than to spend time with you.” Arin blushed deeply at the millionaire’s compliment. He had never really felt admired like this before. Sure Suzy had loved him, but her affection had always been so light and sweet like Dan’s… well Dan’s was just riddled with sultry undertones that Arin had never had directed his way before. He supposed that was what kept drawing him further and further into the man before him, despite such little experience with men before. There was just something about being flirted with in that way that had Arin craving more of Dan’s attention.

“Okay, well what do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want to do?”

“Ummm…” Arin paused, “Well while up on the mountain I was hoping to get some sketching done. Take advantage of the landscape before I have to go back to the city.”

“Oh you like to draw?” Dan asked, playing dumb. He was well aware of Arin’s creativity from seeing the artist’s sketchbook in Mark’s cabin. It was part of what drew him to the enigmatic visitor to his realm.

“Yeah, I mean I’m ok, mostly just silly animations for YouTube but I’ve been trying to work on more serious stuff like landscapes to improve my skills.”

“I’m sure you’re incredible,” Dan chuckled briefly, “You could say I have an eye for talent and I can tell you have a gift just from looking at you.”

Once again a blush flushed down Arin’s cheeks. Since high school he kept being told his dreams of animation and drawing were lofty and a waste of time yet here this relative stranger was saying he thought Arin was worth something without even seeing his work.  His heart tugged in his chest, like every word Dan said was what he had been wanting to always hear.

“Thanks Dan. Hope you feel the same when you actually see me sketch” Arin attempted to joke, trying to hide just how warm and fuzzy he was feeling. “In that case we need to go to the cabin and get my sketchbook.”

“Ok then, we’ll take my car. Plus I know a place with an amazing view.” As the two headed towards the entrance to the grand manor, Dan briefly ducked into a room and grabbed a messenger bag that Arin heard a faint clanking come from.

“What’s that?” Arin asked.

“You’ll see soon enough,” Dan teased, “You’re not the only one who loves to create.”

Dan opened the door doing a stylized bow, “After you my dear,” he purred, but looked confused when Arin didn’t step forward. Standing in the doorway was Mark, a frown across his features.

“Hey Mark, what are you doing here?” Arin asked, excited to see the warden who had been such a good friend to him.

“I came to talk to Mr. Avidan about some… business on the mountain,” he replied warily looking between Arin and Dan, his brow furrowing when he noticed Dan’s clothes on Arin. “What are you doing here so early in the morning?

“Oh he spent the night here,” Dan replied coolly, his arm snaking around Arin’s waist. “After our lovely dinner got rained out we decided to continue the date here, and well... you know how things go.” Dan quirked an eyebrow as Mark failed to hide his look of shock then anger, the demon loving every second of watching the warden’s poker face fail.

“Well….uhhh…” Mark stuttered, trying to save face and keep his cool “I have some… trail business to talk to you about. Maps, regulations, safety codes, stuff that would probably bore Arin so we should probably spare him the torture.”

“Oh Arin and I already have plans. I’ll be busy with him today so I entrust all business to you. It is your job after all.” Dan replied quickly, a bite almost in his words. Arin could feel the tension crackling between the two. Looking between them with Mark looking frustrated while Dan seemed calm and almost bored with the topic. With that Dan’s driver wheeled up to the front.

“Come on Arin, adventure awaits,” Dan chipperly, called, grabbing Arin by the hand leading him past Mark before opening the car door.

“Is it really ok for you to skip out on work like this?” Arin asked.

“Oh yes, Mark can handle it, that’s what I keep him around for.”

“Oh well by Mark, guess I’ll see you later,” Arin called and attempted to wave before he was scooted over the seat as Dan joined him in the back.

“Yes, goodbye officer, I’m sure you’ll handle your duties splendidly,” Dan called half waving, his eyes still focused on Arin. Mark just stood on the front steps, stewing in his anger. He couldn’t believe how far Dan seemed to have gotten with Arin and the dark beast in him raged at the thought that his prey was slipping further and further away.

As the car drove off, Dan cast a final glance at Mark, his eyes briefly flashing as pits of darkness with sliver light, and his mouth a sly, contempt grin.


	2. Into the Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, new to publishing on AO3 but this is indeed going to be many chapters though I accidentally posted it like it will be one. Meant for this chapter to be longer but wanted to throw it up before I went to bed and found an ok place to end it.

The drive to the Kramer cabin was leisurely for Arin, though he couldn’t help but wonder at Mark and Dan’s interaction. Dan had seemed almost possessive of him, like he was trying to send a message to Mark. While Arin felt like this should bother him given how short a time he had known Dan to inspire such feelings in him, Arin would be lying if he said he didn’t find the attention flattering.

“So, what was that back there?” Arin asked

“What was what?” Dan replied quirking an eyebrow, his fingers making lazy circles on Arin’s shoulder as it rested across the back of the seat.

“With you and Mark?”

“It was simply me telling an employee I thought him capable to handle a job without my constant supervision.”

“Really?” Arin huffed “Cause it seemed like there was more to it than that.”

Dan scooted closer, his finger teasingly running down Arin’s chest “Is it so wrong I wanted to let him know nothing would keep me from you today?”

“Nuh…no” Arin stuttered back, Dan’s sudden closeness making Arin’s stomach do flip flops. Dan closed the distance between them, his nose grazing the side of Arin’s cheek as he whispered in his ear.

“Forget about Mark. Today you’re with me and all we need is each other.”

“Mhmmm.” Arin hummed out, his breath catching in his throat as that same melodic tone of Dan’s had a way of erasing everything else in his world. The car rolled up to the cabin and the stop pulled Arin out of his reverie. “Uhh wait right here, I’ll go change and grab my stuff.” Arin ran in the house, grabbing some jeans and a Zelda t shirt so he wasn’t wearing pajamas all day. He then grabbed his satchel and sketchbook and headed back outside. Getting back in the car, Dan was waiting with that same smile that made Arin feel like the most important guy on earth.

“Miss me,” Arin joked

“But of course,” Dan replied coolly. Oh he had missed him all right, with each second they spent together Dan felt more and more entangled in the strange pull Arin had on him and it only made him long for the day when he could keep Arin by his side forever. What a dream that would be, to love and tend to the man with the heart he craved so. _Soon_. Dan thought to himself. _You must be calm, everything is going smoothly, soon_.

The car drove through the woods for a while, the two enjoying the relative silence of the ride, with Arin once again leaning on Dan’s shoulder and falling under the spell of the demon’s caressing fingers. The car soon came to the stop at the base of a trail that led into the woods.

“Come on sleepy-head,” Dan said softly, “I can’t wait to show you this place.” Since Arin’s arrival in his world Dan had been waiting for this moment, the chance to show his talent to the fellow creator. Sure Arin would not realize Dan had made it now but, oh, when Dan revealed the true extent of his powers to Arin, he would know it was him. Know it was all him and that it was all for Arin.

Dan held Arin’s hand as he led him through the trees along the path. Arin’s heart beat slightly in trepidation, not having much luck in the woods of the mountain between the wolf that chased him and the masked man. But he was with Dan, and Dan knew where he was going. With Dan he was safe. With that though he gripped the hand in his slightly tighter, earning a smile from the disguised demon who led them into the dark of the trees.


End file.
